Alyssian Price
Appearance As is typical for her race Alyssian's eyes are of a golden hue, often sparkling with mischeif and fun, though sometimes dark and somber depending on her mood. Her hair falls in dark brown waves though she often uses a straightening and darkening spell on it to hide her Dhemlanese heritage. She stands at an average height for an eyrien woman, about 5'3, her wings tucked neatly at her back. She has a sharp pointed face, with almost elfin features. Her eyes are large and almond shaped and tend to draw the eye, golden in colour as is traditional for the long lived races. Her eyes are perhaps her most favourite feature of her face and she often wears eye make up to enhance them. She wears her hair long, when straightened it falls down to the small of her back, though when left to fall naturally it falls slightly higher. Alyssian has something of a love hate relationship going with her hair, she loves the thickness of it and that its fairly easy to manage, but she hates that it alone betrays the mixed blood in her background. This is one reason why she often spends hours on straightening and darkening spells to hide the obviously not Eyrien traits it shows. Alyssian is of a slight build, though early on in life food for her family had been scarce that was not the reason for her build but instead again it fell to genetics. Her mother was a very small, fine featured and lithe lady and Alyssian inherited those traits from her. She has a light musical toned voice that can often be heard rising in laughter, though seldom darkening in anger. Though when it does it is not without reason. As far as body art goes Alyssian hasn't anything more extreme than ear peircings. As a small girl after seeing her mothers ears pierced she begged for hers to be done and eventually her parents caved, and she's had them ever since. Personality Ally is a very strong willed girl, or as her mother used to say she's stubborn as a mule. Though that isn't always a bad thing, especially in a Queen. It means she will stand for what she beleives in and never waver from that beleif, whatever it may be. She has been raised in a very small community and has been raised to beleive that she is the rightfull Queen of Askavi Terreille. It is her goal to see this beleif realised and she works towards that goal every day. It is not that she is a glutton for power or covets the position for its wealth and entitlements but rather because she beleives in tradition and the old ways and wants to see the land flourish beneath a womans touch once more. For only a Queen knows the magic to heal the land and to encourage it to grow. As she has lead a rather sheltered life Ally has a tendency to be very naive about the ways of the world and like most young girls this can often get her into a spot of trouble leading her Uncle to be quite worried at times. She has always had a great passion for the animal kingdom and through her childhood animals were often her only compannions and playmates. She carries this passion into adulthood and hopes once she becomes Queen of Askavi Terreille to make strides towards the protection of Askavi's natural fauna. History Alyssian was born into a harsh time in Askavi's history. The land had been ravaged by years of wars, as a fall out from the event that came to be known across Terreille as "The purge." Her mother and father were both fairly common people, from two separate towns in two different provinces that met through what could only be called an act of pure chance. Serendipity her mother always said, fate. Arian Price had always been a big believer in fate. She always believed that Mother Night had a plan for all of them, and that everything that happened. Every act, lead on to something bigger. Something greater. And so it was on one Winter afternoon in the town of Rania that they met, Arian having slipped and fallen into a rather muddy puddle and Tyronar coming gallantly to her rescue. From that first meeting they could barely be seen far from each others reach. Though it wasn't love at first site it was something pretty close and before long they were joined in marriage as well as at the waist. It wasn't long after they were wed that they began to think about the "important" things in life...like family. When did they want to start one? How big did they want one? Well once more fate took a hand in their lives and before long Ally was born. A child all of their own. Though much to their surprise, no ordinary child. She was a Queen. The likes of which had not been seen in Askavi Terreille for hundred of years. Now all plans for a large boisterous family were gone, all that mattered now was protecting their daughter. The Warlord Prince in power was known to like his power and to want to keep it so they decided to head to the mountains along the borderlands to keep her safe from everyone, the ruler of Askavi Terreille included until such a time as she was old enough to take power herself. The Price family was a close one and so when news that Arian and Tyronar had had a baby girl, a Queen no less reached the ears of Tyronar's brother and his wife, they insisted on coming with them to the mountains. As that was dangerous territory at the best of times and they too believed that the old ways should be restored and that this new baby Queen was the best hope for that to happen. So it was that the Price family went to live in the mountains that bordered the Outlands. This decision shaped the rest of their lives and that of their young daughter. It was a hard life, the supplies that had brought with them barely lasted the trip there, so they learned to live off what they could find and what they could kill, and the cave they had taken shelter in eventually became their Eyrie, and bit by bit it became their home. Until the age of 8 Ari was strictly forbidden to ever leave the Eyrie as she had not the knowledge to defend herself should the Jhinka attack them, as often they did. They eyrie was safe always protected by a craft shield so no-one could enter unless her uncle allowed them too. By age 8 she had learned to create a passable shield and shielding craft became a particular strength of hers as it was the first practicle piece of craft she ever learned. Sadly though not long after her first outing into the world her parents were killed in a raid. For a time Ally hated the Jhinka, she hated them for killing her parents and for making her live alone in the mountains with only now her aunt and uncle for company as they had no children of their own. Though slowly as the years passed the hate for them faded as Ally began to learn and understand the years of rivalry between her people and theirs. Having no friends of her own save the birds and animals she found Ally began to wonder about the savage mountain people who had killed her parents and she decided they couldn't all be bad...could they? So her curiosity about them was spiked and continued to grow until this day. Though always afriad to approach any of the race her parents had taught her to avoid she always wondered about them. Ally's uncle and aunt cared for her from that time, taking her in as their own daughter. Schooling her in craft and in the ways of the land and the skills she needed to live in the mountains, hunting and gathering food. Though their was so much they couldn't... and sometimes wouldn't teach her so Ally's enquiring mind and body often wandered off as she grew through adolescence. She was a very lonely girl and so when ever she saw anyone who wasn't known to her or a jhinka she was always very friendly and eager to talk. Sometimes it went ok and other times it got her into trouble as her naivity often does. Now the time has come for her to make her offering to the darkness and though she's a little afraid she's mainly looking forward to it, hoping that maybe she'll see someone her own age, or meet a new person to talk to... or even make a new friend. Recent Events The Last day had come before she and her family were to leave to go to the alter for her offering, after an encounter with the Jhinka on her morning walk Alyssian was saved by a roveing Warlord Prince, who then brought her home to her family, the two bonded and became friends though there was always that niggling feeling that they could be something more. Kaenanar, the male agreed to accompany them to the alter to witness the offering of the young queen though trouble dogged there every step. Alyssian made her offering, coming away with the Purple Dusk. Their journey had taken some time and winter had come to the mountains, hindering there return home, so they took refuge at the home of an old friend of Alyssian's uncle, but fate did not want them to stay hidden as the court's own Healer, comeing in search of the ruling Warlord Prince, happened upon them whilst following up on a rumor. She decided to take the young queen to court and now Alyssian must meet all the officials as the Askavan people decide what to do with the young queen. Alyssian's fate was decided by the male council of Askavi. They decided she was too young and inexperienced to rule and that they would select one from their own number to rule over Askavi until such time as they deemed her fit to rule in the traditional place of a Queen. In the mean time she was sent to on outlying village on the border between Ebon Rih and the outlands to "learn what it is to be a ruler" however the town was attacked by hoardes of Jhinka and Alyssian and the townspeople have fled their home and are now camped as refugees outside a more sheltered township in Ebon Rih. Thread Timeline #Last Day of Freedom #Anyone Home? #New Beginnings #You've got a friend in me #A New Home #Onwards and Upwards Upcoming Plots Alyssian must gain the trust of the territory court and the people of Askavi and take over as Ruler of Askavi Terreille. Category:Characters